Lets Start A Riot
by MLovexo
Summary: Eli gets Clare out too a club, to let loose and just have a good time. Oh boy what could happen? First Degrassi fanfic.
1. Dress Up Time!

"**It's going to be a riot, live up the night**."

By: MLovexo

"Clare would you just please come with me tonight?" Eli begged pulling out the puppy dog eyes, "It'll be so much fun I promise!" He flashed that signature smirk of his at me. He knew I couldn't resist that sexy smirk of his! Ugh.

"What am I even suppose to wear to a club?" I had nothing in my closet that I could even think of wearing tonight, hmm maybe Alli might have something I could borrow I'll have to call her.

Then there was no need to cause as if on cue Alli popped up. "That's why I called in some help" He whispered in my ear, I felt a shiver run up my spine. He knew the effect he had on me. "I'll pick you up at 7" He winked and with that he made his way out the door of Degrassi and hopped into Morty his trusty Hearse.

I turned back to look at Alli, she had the biggest smile on her face that I'd ever seen. "You're going to a club tonight? We have A LOT of work to do!" She squealed. She dragged me out to their dad's truck where Sav was sitting in the driver's seat ready to go.

"Alli why are you freaking out? You look like you're about to explode." Sav immediately pointed out.

"GUESS WHO'S GOING TO A NIGHT CLUB WITH ELI!" She just had to scream it out, thanks Alli. Sav turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh, shut up! It's not that big of a deal!" I knew I was blushing from Allis outburst. Stupid Blush.

"Saint Clare? At a night club? Yeah right" He laughed at that, was it that believable that I haven't been to a club before? Eh, yeah I now can see where he was coming from. Maybe I do need to be outgoing and spontaneous!

We ended up at Allis house no more than 10 minutes later; she immediately grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. I knew she was gonna go all out on this outfit, I started to get nervous when she pulled out the straightener and the heels. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

Alli started pulling out things she thought would make Eli drool, she finally found something she thought was perfect for me shoved the clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom.

"CLARE! TELL ME WHEN YOU GOT EVERYTHING ON! YOU'RE GONNA LOOK SO HOT!" She just has to scream everything!

The shirt had a sequin trim around the neck that buttoned in the back and opened up in the back exposing most of my back oh god and it showed a little bit of my stomach and waist it had the same sequins as the part around the neck that wraps around my hips but I'll admit it did look cute on me, next I put on the leggings they had slashes all down the legs they were tight but still kind of comfy. Me and Alli thank god had the same shoe size, she put me in her black wedges that gave me an at least 3 inch lift but I knew I'd still be shorter than Eli.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling really confident, I was all smiles. Alli and Savs jaws dropped and I was blushing again.

"YOU LOOK HOT! I did such a good job!" "Whoa what happened to little saint Clare?" They both yelled at the same time.

Alli then had to push Sav out the door so she could work on my hair and make-up, she didn't want to put too much on me to make me look like a clown she just put on some eyeliner and mascara and some bright red lipstick. I looked in her full length mirror and had no idea who the girl in the mirror was, she looked hot and confident. I kinda liked it but I'm not sure about what Eli is going to say and that's why I was nervous.

By the time 7 rolled around I was so jittery, I don't know if Eli would like the new look I had put on. Would he like it? Would he hate it? Would he think I was trying to hard? So many questions were running through my head. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating when I heard the doorbell ring.

Sav walked down the stairs to answer the door and then Alli ran down and yelled at me to start walking down, I kept my eyes on my feet to make sure I didn't trip or anything. Last thing I need is for them to see me fall straight on my face.

"Look up Clare you look hot!" I really wish Alli came with a mute button sometimes.

I finally looked up and saw the look on his face; his eyes were scanning me from my head to my toes.

"He looks like he wants to jump you right here," Oh my god. I knew I was red as a tomato now, great.

Eli made his way to me, we looked eyes and his eyes were as bright as ever. "I thought you looked hot before but now you're just too sexy for words." I gently hit his chest, mumbling for him to shut up.

He grabbed my hand and next thing I knew Eli was opening the passenger side door for me I slid in and he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Are you ready for one of the craziest nights of your life Clare?" He said, looking into my eyes while he grabbed my hand.

"Let's do this." We both were smiling like crazy.

This night should be one for the history books Saint Clare at a night club... What's the worst that could happen?


	2. Off To The Club!

I just wanna thank you guys for reviewing my story. (: well here we go chapter 2 of Lets Start A Riot.

**Enjoy**. (:

The drive wasn't that long, only about 20 minutes. Eli stopped the car in front of a place called H2O it had people lining up; a big man came and took the keys to park Morty in the parking lot. We hopped in line, and I noticed a lot of guy's stares on me.

I could have sworn I heard Eli growl, next thing I knew I was being pushed gently up against the wall by a pair of strong arms. Elis hands were on the sides of my head, his face inches away from mine.

"You're _mine,_ you know that right?" Eli hot breath swept across my face. Whoa. I was his? Really? I liked the sound of that.

"Oh I'm yours am I?" I pushed against him my face was even closer to his now. "I love the sound of that," I smiled up at him, he pulled his smirk out. He grabbed my hand and led us to the front of the line.

The bouncer looked Eli and I up and down and let the rope drop letting us inside. The music was thumping and everyone was cramped together on the dance floor, they had cages with people dancing in them! It looked so cool, I'm glad Eli made me come tonight this is what I need.

I grabbed Elis hand I was way too excited but hey I needed to have a little fun. He led me to the dance floor; the music surrounded us and lifted up my spirits. Eli grabbed me from behind; my back was up against his chest and was just swayed to the music and really got into it. Eli was a really good dancer! Who would have guessed? All I wanted to do was dance some more I've never felt more care free!

Eli grabbed me even closer when Right Round came on. All the girls in the club freaked out and grabbed any guy they could find. Alli would be so proud of me, which reminds me I'm going to have to tell her about this later. So far tonight I've had a few guys whistle at me, a few numbers and was asked to dance up in the cages.

I decided to go for it, I stepped into the cage with 3 other girls and we all shook our hips to the rhythm and dropped it so low. I saw Eli staring at me the whole time I have never felt better! Everyone's eyes were on us, we just danced to the music. All my cares in the world were lifted that night; I didn't focus on pleasing anyone tonight.

As soon as I got out of the cage Eli started to make his way over to me but was cut off by 2 very familiar faces Fitz and KC. This can't be good; Eli reached out and grabbed me out of their sights.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Well he didn't sound pissed at all.

"Whoa Eli dude just chill we're just here to have a little fun. And Edwards you looked mad hot up in that cage don't tell me little Eli is hogging you for himself is he?" I knew Fitz was getting under Elis skin now, that's never good.

"Don't talk to her like that; she doesn't want some jackass hitting on her. She's here with me so step off. Got it?" Eli jealous was a real turn on. I grabbed his arm pulling him to me; I crashed my lips to his. They were so soft, we were both surprised on what I had just done but both relax into the kiss. I heard gagging noises in the back and knew Fitz and KC were still watching. I tangled my hands into his soft hair; his hands went right to hips. I could feel my lips tingling, and smiled into the kiss when me and KC kissed it was never like this.

I pulled away to catch my breath and could see the huge smile on Elis face and knew he forgot about the guys just showing up. I looked around and saw Fitz creeping on some other girls; they looked as uncomfortable as I did when I talked to him. I then spotted KC his eyes burning a hole in me; his eyes were full of rage. I burst out in giggles at his, I got some funny looks from this but honestly I could care less right now. I just kissed the hottest kid ever!

I saw KC walking towards us and his eyes were set on Eli. "Clare are you insane? You just kissed the goth kid and act like you're on cloud nine. Why didn't you look like that when you and I kissed huh?" I stayed quiet, this was so stupid.

"Well? What you can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed." He was pretty much screaming at me.

"You have no right to be yelling at her, aren't you the one that left my Clare for the ugly cheerleader? You're the stupidest kid I've ever met; actually I take that back if you hadn't left Clare she wouldn't be with me right now. So actually thank you, you can leave now." Wow, Eli never stops amazing me. I knew I was blushing now.

Next thing I knew was that I was being pushed but into a bunch of people and Eli landing on the ground holding his jaw from where KC punched him. I dropped to my knees to help but he was already getting up. The boys had a stare down, Fitz came back now standing next to KC but Eli and I had a lot of people from the club standing around us.

"Eli please don't do anything stupid, please for me." He was still tense and of course decided not stop but to get even and punched KC square in the nose. Everyone standing around started cheering for Eli.

Fitz tried to help KC but he just shrugged it off. Great I have my boyfriend and ex-boyfriend at each other's throats now. Eli pulled me to the door, telling me he was sorry but he just had to do it just as we were out the door.

We walked out to the parking lot hand in hand I could not have been happier though KC had it coming for him.

"Who know you could dance like that? And that kiss! I guess that sexy little outfit of ours brought out a more confident and definitely more feisty Clare. I loved it Blue Eyes" He whispered in my ear, sending a chill up my spine. Gosh, this kid had a major effect on me.

"Your jealous side is really cute Eli just thought you'd need to know that." I smiled up at him; the crooked smirk of his was still on his face.

I felt Eli stiffen up next to me and clench my hand harder; I looked up, my glance was met by a pair of violet eyes.

"Well well, if it isn't Elijah Goldsworthy" Wait a minute, who's this girl? And how does she know Eli?


	3. Meeting Danielle

**"Wait a minute Elijah Goldsworthy, who is this girl?"**

_Enjoy. (:_

"What are you doing here?" Eli spoke out, sounding almost breathless. What is going on?

"I'm moving back my dad had his job relocated back here, isn't that great!" She looked like she was going to explode. I had to admit she was really pretty, I'm not going to like this.

I tugged on Elis hand to break them out of their stares, he shook his head and stared down at me, "Dani this is Clare my girlfriend, she's a beauty ain't she?" He was smiling at me.

"Clare this is Danielle, she's my ex-girlfriend she moved away last year cause of her dads job. You guys I'm sure you guys will love each other!" I just stayed quiet, his ex-girlfriend really? Why did she have to be pretty?

Danielle walked up to me looked me up and down and smiled, a very sinister smile. "It's nice to meet you Clare I'm sure we're going to be great friends I just know it." Psh, yeah right. I had a really bad feeling about her. Usually I was very open-minded with new people but since she's my boyfriends ex I guess I'm just going have to be on guard.

I mustered up the best fake smile I could, I knew Eli didn't believe it but I'm pretty sure Danielle did. I had no right to be mean to her she hasn't done anything bad to me, I should be nice for Eli.

"Well Dani it was great seeing you again, but I'm tired and I know I've worn Clare out tonight so I need to be taking her home. We'll see you around?" I remember saying that to him when I first met him.

She smiled at both of us, and came up to give us a hug she hugged me first and it only lasted a few second. But her hug with Eli seemed like it went on for forever, this is bugging me to much I just need to relax.

"Well Eli look at the time it's time to go, nice meeting you Danielle but I'm super tired. Goodnight!" I told her all in one breath as I grabbed hold of Elis arm and dragged him to Morty.

Eli opened the door for me and I slid right in, he got in the driver's seat and started up the car. The ride was quiet the whole way home but I could feel his glance looking over at me every once in awhile but I just shook it off and stared out the window.

We ended up at my house and I was out the door before Eli could even open his, he knew something was wrong but there was no way I was gonna tell him Danielle being around bugged me. He would bug me for forever about me being jealous.

I reached for the key under the rug; I knew my parents were already asleep so I needed to get in a quietly as possible. Before I could reach for the key Eli grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me to him, he was so warm his head was on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my neck; he gently placed a kiss at the base of my throat.

My breath was caught in my throat, "Eli I have to go inside but tonight was a lot of fun thank you." I tried to break his hold it was no use.

I turn in his arms to look at his face.

"Clare what's wrong?" He had a concerned face on, "I've never heard you so quiet before, is it because of Danielle? Are you upset that she's back around? Because trust me you have nothing to worry about. What I said earlier about you being mine, it also means I'm yours" He looked at me with love in his eyes; my heart was dancing in my chest.

"Eli, I'm not worried about Danielle being around I trust you and know you care about me and that's enough for me" I whispered to him.

He pushed me against the wall and his lip crashed into mine, our mouths were dancing in rhythm with one another. Too bad it was cut short by my dad opening the door.

Boy, he didn't look happy. I looked at my dad he was not happy that a boy was making out with me at midnight on the front porch. Eli looked really worry and a little scared, awwwh.

"Daddy don't worry Eli was just dropping me of you remember Eli don't you? It was just a goodnight kiss" I gave him the biggest smile I could to try to soften him up.

His eyes softened up, thank god that worked! Then he looked at what I was wearing…

Oh crap.


	4. Edward Family Moments

Sorry it's been awhile, school is kicking my butt now. And soccer on top of that isn't great either.

Anyways, here's the next chapter in Lets Start A Riot. (:

Enjoy.

.

.

.

* * *

"CLARE MARIE EDWARDS! YOU GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" he just screamed it out he was turning purple with each word he got out. "AND YOU, YOU BETTER GET OFF MY YARD!" He screamed right at Eli while pointing his finger at him.

Oh my god, this was not good.

Eli looked truly scared the next thing I knew I was bring grabbed by the arm and pulled into the house, gosh his grip was tightening and I knew I would have a mark there later.

"Honey!" He was so loud! I swear the neighbors are probably questioning now what's going on. I heard my mom's light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Clare! What are you wearing? Where were you?" I opened my mouth to start explaining but was cut off by my dad.

"I found her in this outfit out on the porch with the boy with the hearse! They were glued to each other's faces!" I knew the blood was boiling under his skin.

"Honey go to bed I'll take care of the situation" moms words of wisdom were about to step in.

My dad was about to argue but my mom gave him the look she does when she's gonna lecture me.

"Clare what in gods' name are you wearing? That is so not like you" Even though she looked tough I knew she was gonna let me loose soon.

"Mom I'm sorry it's just this one night I didn't wanna be held back I just wanted to live and have fun. I'm tired of acting like everything's okay! Tonight I just let go of all my worries and lived, and you know what?" I have never felt more confident against my mom.

"What sweetie?" He eyes locked with mine.

"I've never felt better in my entire life; you can punish me all you want because I just had one of the best nights with a great guy."_Whoa since when could I stand up to my mom?_

"You know what sweetie as hard as it is to believe I was once a teenager too so I can see where you're coming from you're young you just wanna live and have fun! I've seen a change in you tonight you're more confident; bold you aren't my sweet innocent baby girl anymore. You're a strong beautiful who is **still **innocent I hope!" she raised her voice at the end part.

I knew I was red as ever, "MOM! Of course I made a promise to myself and god and I don't plan to break that promise." My voice cracked in a few place in that statement.

Her smile was as bright as ever since she knew I was telling the truth, "Goodnight honey, I love you." She walked over and kissed my forehead before heading up the stairs.

Well wasn't that one interesting conversation, I didn't get yelled at?

I grabbed my phone to text Eli telling him I'm off the hook this time. I changed into my PJ's and made my way to my awaiting bed. I plopped down and just laid there for awhile just reminiscing about everything that has happened.

I heard my door creak open and hear footstep walk over to my bed. "Clare honey, I'm sorry I overreacted earlier, it's just no dad wants to see his precious daughter in those clothes kissing a boy. I feel like I'm slowing slipping away out of my important daddy role that I've held for so long. I use to be the only guy you needed in your life. I just didn't want to admit to myself that my little girl was growing up and that there's nothing I can do." I sat up in my bed, tears running down my cheeks and pulled my dad into a big hug.

I didn't want to let go, it was a strong father-daughter moment for us. These moment didn't come out very much like they use to I forgot how much I've missed them.

"Daddy you know I love you and you know you're always going to be in my life and the important guy in my life you're never gonna lose that role! Even though I'm growing up you need to know that I'm always going to be your little girl." I sniffled a little bit; the warm feeling in my chest was overwhelming.

He kissed my forehead, walked towards the door saying our goodnights he was out the door.

Things are finally clearing up in this house!

I fell asleep dreaming about Eli and just overall happiness but was awoken short by the beeping of my cell phone. Who was calling me this early on a Saturday?

I missed the call by seconds, it was from Adam. Hmm, I wonder what he could possibly be calling me for.

I saw I had a voicemail now; I decided to check it real quickly then go back to bed.

"Hey Clare! I think you should meet me at the Dot I have something to tell you.. I don't know how well you're going to take the news. But please just meet me at the Dot around noon; it's about Eli… and Danielle. Alright, I'll hopefully see you soon." I could feel my blood boiling under my skin.

I texted him saying I would be there. The only thought I could think of, of Eli and Danielle were all the bad ones. Eli wouldn't cheat on me would he? Did Danielle do something? What was Adam gonna tell me! Great now noon feels like days away. Looks like there's no sleep for me now, lovely.

Life's one big rollercoaster apparently, I have a feeling it's going to get ugly.


	5. What's Going On?

**CLARES POV.**

**

* * *

**

I rushed to get to the Dot. When I finally got to the door I saw Adam sitting at the counter with his headphones on bobbling his head to the music.

I came up and yanked them out of his ears and sat down next to him, my eyes were pleading with him to tell me what was happening.

"Clare this is going to kill you, so brace yourself. Well yesterday after you left school on your bike Danielle and Eli got in Morty and looked like they were going to in the direction to Elis house... and then I called him later to ask him if he wanted to come over and hang out but he didn't answer his phone Danielle did and said he couldn't he was going to be busy with her all night and she hung up." He didn't meet my stare when he was saying this, he kept his head down.

I can't believe this; _would Eli really cheat on me?_ I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

I didn't trust my voice but I had to ask "Are you sure that's what you saw and heard?" My heart was breaking as every second past.

"I would never lie about this; I wanted to tell you so you didn't find out in a worse way. I'm really sorry Clare." He saw the tears and immediately reached out to wrap his arms around me.

I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening.

"Hey Adam I'm gonna go take a walk around, clear my head and all. I just need to breathe for a bit." I broke out of our embrace, and made my way to the door.

"Baby Edwards what's wrong?" I knew that voice, Peter.

"Nothing, just boys suck. All they are are just heartbreakers." I felt the tears coming again.

Peter pulled me to him, and I cried into his chest. "Do I need to beat some punk's ass? Because you know I never want to see you heartbroken, a sweetheart like you doesn't deserve it. "He rubbed my back gently when I heard the bells to the door chime.

I turned my head to see the one person I never want to see again, behind him was Danielle and she was still giggly about something.

Eli looked mad for some reason, but guess who doesn't care anymore?

I reached up and whispered into Peter's ear. "The heartbreaker just walked in, I'm going home. I'll call you another time." I place a gentle kiss on his check and made my way past Eli and Danielle without looking at them.

"Clare?" I walked out the door, but heard someone open the door.

"CLARE! Wait up! Why are you just walking away from me?" I started running; I don't want to look at his face ever again. If I do my heart will surely shatter.

Before I could get to far away I yelled back at him.

"You know what Eli I really thought you were different from the other guys but you're exactly the same! I hate you. I hope you and Danielle are happy together. Fuck you both." _Whoa, where did that last part come from?_

I didn't bother waiting for a response; I just turned around and ran.

I reached my house in 5 minutes, and just ran inside and into my mom's arms.

"Sweetie? Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" I was sobbing by now.

"I'll tell you later, I'm just going to go up to my room for now." She squeezed me, and gave me her '_I'm confused but I know you'll tell me everything soon' _look.

I went up the stairs and into my bathroom; I peeled off my clothes and stared to run a bath. I just lay among the bubbles and tried to forget about the world around me.

My phone vibrating broke the silence.

'One New Text Message: Adam. :P"

'U know the peter dude you were huggin when Eli walked in he punched Eli square the face. he said never mess with baby edwards ever again or he'd regret it'

I closed my phone and just tried to breathe.

'One New Text Message: Eli 3333"

'Clare, let me explain! Please! I'm begging you. ):'

I can't, I won't. I know all it will end in, is heartbreak.

I soon had to get out cause the water turned cold, I changed into my PJs and lay in my bed and soon was almost asleep when I heard a tapping noise against my window.

_What is that?_

I ran to the window and was shocked to what or should I say _who_ I saw at the bottom.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. Sorry it's a short one.**

**My best guy friend was in a hit and run accident and was killed. ):**

**Joey, I love and miss you so much. I still can't believe you're gone. **


	6. Reconnecting

**Why hello there. (:**

**Welcome back to this story, it feels like forever since i've update this story.**

**So here you go, enjoy. (:**

* * *

**Clares POV.**

Why in the world was Danielle standing there throwing rocks at my window?

_Ugh, maybe if I ignore her she'll go away._

"EDWARDS!" she was now screaming at me, what is with this girl? "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

I might as well get this out of the way, "what do you want? I don't want anything to do with you and Eli so can you just please leave me alone already?"

"Get your ass down here, Clare Bear. I have a few things to say to you, give me 5 minutes!"

I closed my window and made my way down the stairs and pulled the door open, rolling my eyes as I saw Danielle walk up the steps.

"Alright you have 5 minutes, start talking." I was glaring a hole through her as she cleared her throat.

"Look, yes I may still have feelings for Eli but he has no feelings towards me what so ever all he does it talk about you. Clare this and Clare that I've never seen him so happy before, I realized I couldn't compete with that but I had to try. Eli and I went back to his house after to talk things over about me being there and me not talking to you." She was looking down as she spoke.

I was just listening not really letting things set in; as I was silent she decided to go on.

"His mom then came home and recognized me from back home and told me to stay to talk about our families and all then Adam called Eli and I was thinking of a plan to get Eli back with me cause I knew Adam would tell you everything that happened. " Her breaths were becoming more even now but she still was not looking up.

I heard her start sniffling, and of course I immediately felt bad. "Clare I just hope you know that Eli really does love you. The look on his face when he came back into the Dot made me want to cry for what I've done. He had tears streaming down his face, he told me he was going go talk to you but then some dude told him not too and punched him in the face pretty hard but Eli took it." What have I done? Did I just screw everything up?

Was she even telling the truth now?

She finally looked up at me her eyes bright red from the tears, "Please Clare talk to him before he does something stupid. I know you probably hate me, but please don't hate Eli. I just... I wanted the guy I loved before back but I know I won't get him I understand that now."

How did things go from me wanting to punch in the face one second change into me wanting to hug her?

I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe her. I walked up and gave her a tight hug for a few seconds before pulling away, and whispering a thank you to her.

She just smiled at me, the mascara staining her face now she turned away and began to walk down the street towards her car.

I immediately ran inside and grabbed my phone.

I called Eli but his phone was off, since when did he ever turn off his phone?

I have to call Adam.

*ring, ring, ring*

"Hello?" Thank god he answered.

"Have you talked to Eli recently? You won't believe who just stopped by house" I went into full detail of everything Danielle had said to me.

"Wow." That's all Adam could say. "Have you talked to Eli yet?" He was now questioning me.

"No, he turned off his phone. Danielle said I should do something before he does something stupid, what do you think she could be talking about Adam?" Now the panic was setting in.

What could Eli be doing? Has he done something in the past?

My mind started making a million different ideas of what Eli could be doing right now.

Racing to Elis house which is usually a 5 minute away seemed like it was taking a million years when I was almost there it started down pouring on me. Oh great.

I reached his door soaking wet and freezing but all I could think of is Eli.

I began to pound on the door screaming his name. I saw a light flicker on in the upstairs window and knew he was home Morty also gave it away.

I heard footsteps approaching the door and I stopped the banging.

The door opened and my eyes were greeted but the emerald eyes I knew so well but this time they were shining like they always did. These emerald orbs were dull and drain. _Had I caused this?_

I didn't give Eli a second to reach to me being at his doorstep soaking wet at like midnight I reached up and crashed my lips to his in a desperate but passionate kiss.

He didn't registered what happened but started kissing me back seconds later. He picked me up and dragged me into the house out of the rain.

He didn't break the kiss as he closed the door behind him; he led us to the couch where he set me down. His lips pulled away from mine.

"Clare? What's going on? I thought you were mad at me? What are you doing here?" He was throwing out questions left and right.

"Eli! Just breathe, okay?" I smiled up at the boy in front of me.

"Danielle came over a little while ago and explained everything to me. I'm so sorry for not listening to you and hearing you out but when I heard what Adam told me my heart was snapped into two. I couldn't breathe and was just lost." I looked up at him and locked my eyes to his.

"And since you didn't answer your phone I thought something was wrong after Danielle told me to talk to you before you did something stupid. I know it's late and I probably woke your whole house and neighbors up but I had to come and make things right."

His eyes brightened up at everything I was saying, his beautiful smile was coming out.

"Clare I love you I hope you know that." He leaned down and he brushed his lips against me.

I smiled, "Of course I know that, I love you too Eli."

We sat there for what seemed like hours, our foreheads connected, my eyes looking into his with the biggest smiles on our faces.

Out of nowhere a voice came out.

"Aww!" Eli and I immediately started blushing recognizing the voice.

* * *

**Well here it is. (:**

**Tell me whatcha think. **


	7. Momma's Boy!

**Well hello hello, how is everyone?**

**Here's the next chapter of Lets Start A Riot.**

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

**Clares POV.**

There standing on the stairs was Eli's mom, oh gosh.

"Mom? Wha-What are you doing home?" Eli stuttered out. "you aren't suppose to be home for another week." He was still blushing; I knew I looked like a tomato. All Eli's mom did was smile at us.

"Well my momma instinct kicked in and I felt that I should be home, but I walk in too find this. My son and his beautiful girlfriend kissing on my couch at midnight," She waved her hand at us, giving us the look any parent would if they walked in to see this.

"Oh! Sweetie why in the world are you soaking wet?" She immediately turned concerned. "Eli! Where are your manners! Get her a towel and some warm clothes before she catches a cold!" When she stopped yelling at Eli and he left the room, she came and sat down next to me.

"Why hello, I'm Maggie there's no Mrs. Goldsworthy around here except for my mother-in-law. I'm guessing you're the famous Clare I've been hearing about?" Her look was very gentle, she seemed really nice.

I was still blushing, "The famous Clare? What do you mean?" I had to get that out, because I really was curious.

"Whenever I hear Eli talking about he just sounds so happy, he's smiling so much more. The first thing he came home and told me was "Mom I met this really pretty girl today, but uh I kind of ran over her glasses." I want to tell you that I'm glad he found you ever since you know he hasn't been himself. Ever mom hates to see her child so down and know that you can't do anything; it broke my heart for the longest time. He talks about you all the time and every time his face just brightens and you can feel the atmosphere in the room lift." I heard Maggie sigh, she looked up and she had tears in her eyes and began to realize so did I.

She reached over and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Hey Clare I-" Eli stopped talking as he saw how me and his mom were, his smile was very bright now.

"My two favorite girls getting along and hugging, I think this is a good sign."

"Well I best be getting to bed, Clare you're welcome here any time but Eli no funny business I don't need grandkids yet." The stern look she gave us made me blush and Eli laugh.

"No worries Maggie," I held up my hand and pointed too my purity ring.

"Oh thank goodness, Eli I like this one." She turned quickly and walked up the stairs.

We sat there for a good 5 minutes in a comfortable silence just staring at each other, when we heard

"I mean it no funny business!"

That made me burst out laughing, Eli soon matched my laugh. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his room, I've been in his room many times but I've never slept in it.

"Here's your clothes, they're gonna be huge on you but comfy." I grabbed the clothes out of his arms and walked into his bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes, he was right I think they're gonna swallow me in.

_Whoa did I realize look like this when I got here? _

I tried fixing my hair and my make-up too the best of my ability but it's going to be dark. Is Eli really going to care? No.

I made my way out of the bathroom, when I saw a shirtless Eli laying on the bed.

Oh damn.. It's going to be a long night.

"It's not polite to stare Clare" Oh that smirk of his, his ego was going to get so big one day that it'll just explode.

"Oh shush up." I climbed into the bed and turned to see what he was watching, Ghost Hunters. Hmm, not that bad of a show.

I climbed under the blankets and placed my head on Elis bare chest and man was he burning hot. I felt his gaze on me and could already tell he was smirking.

I looked up at him and just crashed my lips to him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Did I ever tell you, you look really hot in my clothes?" He breathed onto my neck, in turn making my breathing rapid.

The TV was soon turned off; I could feel my eye lids starting to droop on me.

He kissed my temple and whispered goodnight into my ear.

He pulled me to his chest; my back was on fire from the skin contact between us. I have a feeling my cheeks are going to be permanently red if Eli keeps doing stuff like this.

His arm came across my tummy and just rested there in this position I've never felt more safe and content.

Before I knew it, I could hear Elis soft snores behind me. _Aw, that's so cute._

I turned so I was facing his chest and lightly placed a kiss on it, my lips burning from it. I looked up to see Eli smiling in his sleep.

I don't think I've ever been so lucky, how did I end up with a guy like Eli?

"Goodnight Eli." Sleep finally over took me taking me into one of the best sleeps I've ever had.

* * *

**This was an ehh chapter.**

**I love the reviews from you guys, they always make me smile. (:**


	8. Tell Me About Her

Thank you guys so much, you guys really know how to make me smile. (:

* * *

**Clares POV.**

I woke up and heard soft snores behind me and could feel a strong arm wrapped around me. I twisted in his arms and was greeted with Eli's sleeping face; _aw he's even cuter when he sleeps_.

I tried to move myself off of his bed to go to the bathroom but he tightened his grip and pulled me right back to him.

I could hear his groans; I smiled at the half sleeping boy in front of me.

"Why are you always trying to escape from me? Let's just sleep for _a little _bit longer pleeeease." His voice was very groggy but very cute.

"I will come back in a second I just have to go the bathroom but your iron grip won't release." He loosened his grip and I slid off the bed and into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and realized my bed hair was crazy I tried to fix it but it was untamable. I did my business and quickly back to the green eyed cutie that was still lying in the same position.

He must have heard me approaching because he quickly opened his arms for crawl into, his eyes were still shut. I got into his arms and started tracing patterns on his chest and heard him sigh.

"That tickles Blue Eyes. Go back to sleep babe it's too early." He whispered into my ear.

He instantly fell back asleep, _what is it with boys and sleeping all day? _

I tried to fall asleep for the next 10 minutes but was unsuccessful.

I decided to look around his room; I never really took the time to look at everything he has in his room.

He had his Dead Hand posters everywhere along with Linkin Park, Paramore and Three Days Grace. His stereo was huge and you could see the speakers in the corners of the room, his clothes were throw all around his room you could barely see the wood floors.

I walked over to the book shelf and saw he had a lot of books and his CDs were also lying on the shelves too.

I found a photo album that said "ELI'S PICTURES" hmm; I wonder what I could find in this thing.

_Wait; is it wrong that I'm going through this? _

I should probably wait and ask him if I can look through it first because it really is his business_. _I placed it back on the shelf but another thing caught my attention, it was a picture of Eli and I'm guessing Julia.

_She really was beautiful. _She had long blond hair and dark brown eyes, she was in Elis hoodie and he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

There was something that stood out though it was that Eli wasn't dress in all black he was in dark jeans and a bright green shirt. He looked so happy, he was genuinely smiling not his usually smirk I've grown to know so well.

They really were happy together, I turned and looked at Eli and started to wonder if I could ever measure up that.

A million questions rushed into my head, I tried to push them back but couldn't.

I walked over to the bed and laid there not up against Eli just laying flat on my back.

"What's with the thinking face Edwards?" I looked over and saw Eli rustling up into a sitting position.

"It's nothing, good morning." I looked over at his face and knew he was concerned that I wasn't telling him something.

I shouldn't tell him I found the picture he would know I was snooping through his things, plus it's his business I shouldn't be worrying about this right?

* * *

**Eli's POV. (Changing it up a little bit) (:**

I wish I could read her mind, I know something is bugging her but why won't she tell me?

She told me it was nothing but the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

I reached over and cupped her face in my hand and leaned into to kiss her, my lips met her soft ones but Clare didn't kiss me back this time. _What's going on?_

"Alright now I'm getting worried, what's going on? Did I do something?" Her eyes met mine and could tell that she felt bad.

"Eli I swear nothing is wrong alright? I guess I'm just tired and still groggy." _That was bull._ She can't lie at all too me.

I knew she could tell that I wasn't buying that excuse.

"Did you always dress in black and listen to the music you listen too?" Her questions shocked me for a second, is that what this is about?

"Not always, but I've always loved the music I've listened too I've never really been into the rap crap." I made a face when I said that. Her eyes were still full of questions.

"Why'd you start wearing all black?" I could tell she was running on her curiosity.

"I guess black just grew on me after awhile, bright colors didn't still out to me anymore. Black is just plain and simple." I answered her question truthfully.

She sat there biting her lip. Her face told me she was still trying to figure things out.

"Did you stop wearing the bright colors because of Julia?" Her voice got really quiet as she whispered Julia's name.

"Clare where is this all coming from?" She looked down at her lap and began to play with her fingers.

"Well you see I kinda found a picture of her and you, you were in these bright colors and you looked so happy and I just I" she didn't finish what she was saying. She was still staring at her hands.

"That picture is from a long time ago and is in the past; don't you see how happy you make me? You gave me a reason to smile after frowning for so long."

I didn't give her time to respond I quickly grabbed her and crushed her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Eli I love you, you know that right?" Well duh. With Clare it was so easy to forget everything and be happy. No one has ever been able to do that in my life not Julia or Danielle just Clare.

"I love you Clare, my love for you is endless." When I spoke those words to her I knew in my heart they were 100% true.

She smiled up at me, crashed her lips to mine and fell into my embrace.

"Let's go I have somewhere I want to take you, I know you'll love it." And with that we got ready and headed out to Morty.

I being the gentlemen I was opened the door for my Clare and she slid right in, I ran to the other side got in and started Morty up.

I drove one handedly, holding Clares hand in my right hand.

I got feel her gaze on me every once in awhile, feeling her eyes on me made my heart warm. We finally got to my special spot after an hour of driving.

"Close your eyes," I demanded for Clare.

Clare closed her eyes; I went around and grab her hands leading her out of the car I kept making sure her eyes were closed.

We finally got to the spot, I told Clare to open her eyes.

I heard her gasp next to me; she was smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

(:


	9. Trips, Memories, Parents

**Hellllo. (:**

**How are you guys?**

**What did you guys think of Love Lockdown? Let me know, i wanna hear your thoughts on it. **

* * *

**Clares POV.**

The huge hike had led us to the King and Queens's seat; I've seen pictures of this place so many times. _( A/N: this place is in Maryland it's so pretty in the fall. (: )_

It was a huge cliff that had an outcrop there are many vertical like 94 feet drops, the scenery was beautiful you could see the leaves changing colors.

It was just breath taking. I felt Eli grab my hand led me onto the outcropped rock.

To say I was scared is an understatement … it was a long drop down. I gripped onto Elis hand for dear life.

"Blue Eyes its fine I won't let anything happen to you. I swear." His voice was very reassuring.

We sat along the rigid edge I looked down and saw a little drop to the next like rock down that I would land on if I fell.

"This is beautiful," I spoke softly. The warm colors of fall were surrounding Eli and I, I felt so calm for the first time in awhile.

Eli pulled out the cheesy, "Yes you are" line. There was something in his eyes that told me he was being very sincere.

I leaned over to him and laid my head on his shoulder his arm immediately went around my waist almost like an instinct for him.

I don't know how long we sat there, it's felt like only minutes but then I realized the sun was lower down towards the horizon. Eli must have noticed too cause he started getting up.

His hands reached out for mine, I quickly grabbed them not wanting to fall.

We walked hand in hand down the trail and ended up near the waterfall everyone goes too in the summer. Falling branch was such a pretty sight the water was freezing by now so usually people just hike near it now.

I felt Eli tug on my hand telling me we had to go.

"I'll bring you back soon, I promise" I whispered in my ear.

I just smiled up at him, and thought how today went. Life really does have beauty in it, you just have to look past all the ugly details and open up for the good.

Soon enough we made our way to Morty. Eli opened the door for me and was soon I the car too.

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

I glanced over at Clare once I heard her soft snores.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

That smile had lighten up my life, where would I be without Clare?

I turned back towards the road and kept driving till I ended up at Clare's house.

I didn't want to wake her up she looked to cute in her sleep. I shook her gently trying to get the sleeping beauty to awaken.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled her million dollar smile at me.

"You're home" I whispered. I reached down and pecked her on my lips they were so soft and warm. I could kiss them all day if Clare had let me.

She yawned and stretched making some funny noise when she did. It was cute and made me smile even more.

I opened up the door to Morty and opened Clares door offering my hand to help her. Always are gentlemen just like my mommy always says.

I walked Clare up to the door, it was around 11 now.

Before I knew it Clare grabbed the back on my neck and pulled me down to meet her lips. I love the aggressive side of her, it was just plain hot.

I pushed her against the wall and put my hands on each side of her head trapping her where she was.

She giggled and pushed her lips against me hard.

We only separated when necessary, for oxygen. It's so stupid.

I wanted her to come closer to me, my body pushed against her the warmth from her was very inviting.

I had to make sure I wasn't crushing her with my weight, she didn't seem to mind.

But, the person who had been standing at the door minded..

"CLARE MARIE! How many times am I going to have to catch you and Eli making out on the front porch?" _This reminded me of the night I had brought her home from the club. _

"Clare in the house, your curfew is up." Mr. Edwards said sternly.

She reached down and quickly gave me a kiss before walking into the house blushing.

I smiled, looked up to Mr. Edwards and started to turn around. I could have sworn I saw him smiling or at least about to crack one.

I remember the first day I met Mr. Edwards when Clare had to me he wanted to meet me.

"_Eli my dad wants to meet you, He was like I need to meet the boy you're associating with and calling your boyfriend. I need to make sure he's good enough for you yada yada yada." She brushed it off real quick. _

_I could tell she was really nervous; she always bit her lip when she got nervous._

_I made sure to dress nicely before leaving and to leave the sarcasm at the door before I was invited in._

_Me and Clare drove to her house and walked in. _

_In the living room were Mr. Edwards and 2 huge guys with lots of muscle. They were shining their guns…_

"_DAD! Why are Big Bret and Squirt here?" You could hear the panic in her voice. _

_These guys were 3 times the size of me and definitely scarier. _

"_Eli this is my dad" She pointed to the smaller guy of the three. I stretched out my hand to shake his and he took it._

"_This is Big Bret," She pointed to a guy Clare was smiling at him. "He's like my uncle I've known him for forever." _

"_You're Clare's boyfriend? You make one wrong move or even make her the least bit sad I will go get a bigger gun from the proving ground and find you, we clear?" This guy was huge at least 6'5, his muscle was the size of my head he had the biggest glare on his face._

_Now I was scared, all I could do was nod my head._

"_GUYS! Stop scaring him!"_

"_Clare we're just making sure this guy doesn't hurt you. You're like a second daughter to me." The guy I guess was Squirt walked over and squeezed Clare he had tattoos all over him._

"_I'm Reese but you can call me squirt. Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He shook my hand. _

"_These are my dad's friends from the army they're like my uncles, they'll do anything to make sure I'm safe." Clare was still glaring at her dad._

(A/N: My dad has done this too me before with his army friends, it was not fun at all. LOL)_  
_

_Note to self: Never make Clares dad or Clare upset I might get run over by a tank if I do._

"_Well Eli you survived the greeting you're one brave kid. We'll talk more later I need to get to know you better." _

Her dad was actually kind of chill. We usually got along which was good, he knew I made Clare happy and only wants the best for his little girl.

I hopped into Morty and drove to my house.

The door was unlocked; hm I guess Mom hadn't had to work tonight.

She was a nurse at the local hospital she was always busy with work. I looked in the fridge to see that she went to the store. _Thank you mom!_

I quickly ate the leftover dinner in the fridge and went upstairs.

Mom was lying on the bed watching one of her soap operas; those shows were just too dramatic for me. I found them quite annoying actually.

"Hey mom" I pecked her on the cheek. I laid on the bed next to her and just relaxed.

"Hey Elijah, how was your dad sweetie?" She always asked this, she was always curious about what was going on in my life. I told her everything, and I mean everything.

"I took Clare to the King and Queen's seat she loved it." The memory of today brought back a smile too my face.

"I'm glad you two had fun, you guys are always so happy when you two together. I love the change I've seen in you sweetie." She was smiling brightly at me.

"How was your day mom?" My turn to ask, there was always something weird going on at the hospital.

"Well, today guy got a tree branch stuck in his neck boy was the operation interesting it was a scary one at that and then I had to remove a bee bee from a small boys back that his friend shot at him." She loved telling the stories that happened at her work, there was never a dull day.

I could tell she was getting tired so I said my goodnight and she was asleep before I could even walk out the door.

I made my way to my room and plopped onto my bed and decided to call Clare and tell her goodnight.

Ring.. Ring.. Ring..

"Hello?" her voice was very groggy she probably had already fallen asleep.

"Hey Blue Eyes sorry if I woke you up I just didn't want you going to bed without me telling you goodnight and that I loved you first." I could tell she was smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Awh, I love you too Eli. Goodnight and thank you for today it really made me smile." Clare voice had a brightness too it that I just had to smile at.

"I'm glad; I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night Blue Eyes sweet dreams." I heard the line click.

I dozed off a few minutes later. The smile was permanently glued to my face as I thought of today, Clare and just everything.

* * *

Pictures of the place Eli and Clare went too are on my page. Check em out. (:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews make me smile. (:


End file.
